


Melting Like Chocolate

by TinyBear93



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, Crush, F/M, Passion, Romance, kiss, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I managed to write this when I was 15. Holy shit. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Like Chocolate

The first time I saw you inside the gate,  
Sheilded from the crowd,who just couldn't wait,  
Their piercing stares,they wanted the prize,  
That was nothing against your sapphire eyes.  
I'll never forget when you layed them on me  
For the first time,I could barely breathe.

We came into the factory,you leading the way,  
Little did I know what would happen that day.  
Room by room,you showed us around,  
Backways,sideways,upward and down.  
Very quietly I walked by your side,  
My affections and feelings,were difficult to hide.  
In your heart you must have felt it too,  
How fast my heart beat when I got close to you.

Then you stopped me,your hand against my skin,  
You pulled me back,held me close to you and then,  
You locked me in your arms,and hoping no one saw,  
Your cherry lips caressed my skin,just below the jaw.  
After our embrace I couldn't help but savor,  
I took your face in my hands and then returned the favor.

My lips searched your pearlescent white cheek,  
So filled with passion I just couldn't speak.  
After that moment there was no doubt about it,  
I was melting like chocolate,I couldn't live with out it.


End file.
